Presently available switches for miniature and multi-function flashlights provide for the selection of a limited number of functions and often require electrical continuity between a battery cap, a battery housing and a substantial portion of the switch housing in order to provide a ground. Consequently, the functions of such devices are limited in number and their cost and weight are greater than would be preferred.
It would be helpful to be able to manufacture lighter, less expensive, more versatile miniature electrical devices such as a multifunction flashlight. Such devices might be made more convenient, more practical and more attractive, as well as more reliable and less expensive, if an improved rotary switch were available.